MisterCereal's Breaking of the Fourth Wall
by MisterCereal
Summary: What happens when random crap happens? Well, read to find out, lazyface. - Un-hiatus'd! YAAAAAAY!
1. There Went the Neighborhood, er, garage

" So, hello readers! Yes, you. In front of the screen. Hi. Yeah, I'm breaking the fourth wall so much right now, aren't I? Well, SHUT UP IT'S MY STORY! " The author said, yelling at the end.

" Who's yelling? " A voice came from the garage, followed by " I dunno, let's check it out, Chance. "

_Awwwww fudgecakes. _The author thought, as the footsteps approached. The author quickly picked up his phone, containing this exact story you're reading right now, and jumped through the window.

The footsteps sped up as they heard the shattering glass, and once they reached the living room, they saw a nametag.

That nametag said...

Mister Cereal.

* cue dramatic drums *

" Mister Cereal? " They said in unison.


	2. Thus Craziness Ensues

The two mechanics Jake and Chance quickly walked towards the shattered window and looked down. What they saw was a guy in a gray jacket with blue jeans and black sneakers.

" Sup? " He said, waving.

The duo looked at eachother.

Their attention was returned to the mysterious stranger when he said, " Kay, I'm just gonna cause trouble because it's my story, kay? "

_Story?_ The two thought to themselves.

" Well Chance, it's time do do our thing. " Jake said, putting on his mask and suit.

" Yep, let's catch this nutbag. " Chance said, also putting on his mask and suit.

The quickly entered their hangar and boarded the Turbokat, and set off to find good ol' Cereal. It didn't take long, as Cereal was causing absolute mayhem.

Cereal glanced up to see the Turbokat.

" We'll just see about this! "

MisterCereal pulled out his phone and wrote:

- Bugs are in the Turbokat, take that Chance!

After this, he looked up to see Chance *** ahem *** _T-Bone_, absolutely freaking out, and Ja- _Razor _flicking them off the Turbokat.

Cereal felt accomplished.

" T-BONE! T-BONE, CALM DOWN!

" ALL OVER ME! AGH! I THINK I JUST SWALLOWED ONE! "

Cereal, being the awesome guy he is, walked away with the camera facing his front in dramatic slow-mo.

After that fiasco, C- **T-BONE** landed the Turbokat and got out.

In an angry tone, he muttered: " Cereal's goin' down. "

" Yeah. How did he manage to do that, anyway? "

" Maybe he's a magician. "

" No, he didn't seem to do anything to our ship, T-Bone. "

" Maybe it's that phone of his. "

" We gotta destroy that thing. "

Meanwhile, Cereal was robbing a bank.

Will Chance kill Cereal? " "

Will Cereal have a change of heart? " Definitely no. "

Will Cereal's reign of terror come to an end? " Ahahahah- **NO**. "

Will I stop listing questions? " Yes. "

Wh- * a large sound of an explosionin the background *

" Just stay tuned for the next chapter, guys. Cereal out. "


	3. Reference War

" Neckchop! " Cereal said as he chopped an enforcer in his neck, instantly incapacitating him.

" Get him! " A trooper sounded as a squad moved in.

" SCREW YOU GUYS! I got my cash! " Cereal yelled as he typed in the following command:

- Give creeper

Soon, Cereal had a Spawn Creeper egg.

He tosses the egg at a random Enforcer, and a creeper popped out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...

Cereal jumped out of a window with his sack of cash, as the creepersplosion went off.

However, he forgot fall damage was on.

SMACK!

Cereal got up and typed in:

- Heal face injury

- Spawn User Komamura's son

Soon, a binary portal opened and the FanFiction user came out, face first.

" Sorry about that! "

- Heal Newly Spawned User

After all that, he gave Komamura his own command phone ( although with a few removed features ).

Soon after, the Turbokat was in sight. Cereal glanced up to the cockpit to see T-Bone ( finally got it ) was really. Freaking. MAD.

Cereal sat down, waiting for the jet to land. Chance climbed out of it and looked Cereal in the eyes.

" You know what you did to me? "

" I guess it had a Mass Effect. "

" What? Well, I'm gonna kill you, and revive you, just to kill you again. "

" But then, won't there be the Dead Rising? "

" What? "

" References. "

Komamura decided to chime in.

" So I guess the Manhunt's on? "

Cereal cracked up. " Good one. " They high-fived.

Razor also decided to join the conversation.

" Yeah, then you'll be Space Kats. "

Awkward silence filled the streets.

" You're terrible at this. " Cereal said, facepalming.

T-Bone's voice boomed. " Enough of this! It's time to fight! "

Suddenly it was a Mortal Kombat versus screen transition.

RAZOR vs KOMAMURA

T-BONE vs CEREAL

FIGHT!

Razor and Koma sat, waiting for the next's move, while T-Bone and Cereal were freaking going nuts. Cereal slapped T-Bone across his face and did so repeatedly until T-Bone kicked his leg, causing him to faceplant on the floor. " Ow. " he said, dusting the dirt off his clothes.

" Screw the fourth wall! " Cereal yelled.

- Teleport Cereal and Koma to Secret Hideout

Soon, Cereal and Koma appeared to pop out of existence, and they were in a beach house.

Koma snickered.

" What? " Cereal replied.

" You literally named it Secret Hideout? "

" Yeah, I do like breaking the fourth wall, you know. You should try it sometime. "

" I will! "

- Spawn Tank

" Tank Mayhem? " Cereal asked, a grin on his face.

" Tank Mayhem. "


	4. Soft Reset

BANG, BOOM, CRASH!

Those were the sounds heard as Cereal and Komamura rampaged through the streets of Megakat City, in their brand new tank. Hospital? Gone. General store? Byebye. Council Building? Eh, maybe later. Tax office? GET THAT CRAP OUTTA HEAH. That building that was cursed and always got ruined? We supported the show gag and blew it up too. We could just hear Manx saying " This building must be cursed! "

By the time the rampage was over, over half of Magakat City was completely reduced to rubble. Sights set on Enforcer HQ, they drove their tank on it's course, gunning down everything, hostile or not. Once they arrived, they heard the Commander's booming voice:

" Get out of the tank right now, and you might not get a death sentence! "

" No! "

" Well, why not? "

" Because I have the upper advantage here. "

" How so? "

" I have a fourth wall phone. "

" What? "

" That radio next to you, Imma blow it up. "

- boom -

" That was my favorite radio, maniac! GUN HIM DOWN! "

" NO U! "

An epic battle ensued, Enforcer vs 4thbreakers. After about 20 minutes, the tank exploded, but Cereal and Koma quickly escaped.

" Cereal, once we're done here, what will we do to avoid being considered terrorists? "

" I have a plan, don't worry. "

" Kay. "

They turned a corner to see the SWAT Kats, Enforcers, and armed civilians, aimed at them.

Cereal sighed.

" F*ck. "

Cereal pulled out his phone, and everyone started shooting. Cereal and Koma quickly took cover.

" We're ina bad spot, watch this. "

- Give Mini-Nuke Launcher

Cereal raised the weapon, and fired.

SHABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The duo looked to see skeletons and bloodstains everywhere.

" I just literally destroyed my childhood, now I feel bad. "

" Well, use your plan. "

" Ugh. Fine, I'll just soft reset. "

" Soft reset? "

" Yeup. It'll warp this dimension back to when we never entered it. "

" Well, do it. "

" STAWP RUSHING ME! "

And with that, he typed in:

- Soft Reset

**Season 2: Cereal Returns with be soon. I wanna work on another thing right now, so stay tuned, readers.**

**- Insert copyrights here, because we all know by now -**


	5. The Midnight Season 2 Premier

**MISTERCEREAL'S BREAKING OF THE FOURTH WALL**

_SEASON 2_

" WHY HELLO VIEWERS, AND WELCOME TO THE PREMIER OF SEASON 2! " A familiar cerealy voice sounded.

" I'm back, and ready to soft reset- well, _not yet_, anyways. Not until a hopefully longer adventure! "

Now, with that out of the way, let's begin... _SEASON 2!_ " A crowd cheer ensued.

Cereal whistled as he walked down the hall to his room, so he could write some more stories. When he opened the door, his whistling made that " WWWWHHHhhhooooo... " anvil sound. Who was there, sitting on his chair? Why, it was Chance.

"Waddya want, Chance? I'm doing three things at once here. I'm fighting zombies, writing this story, and trying to write more fanfics. "

" Well, nice to see you again too. "

" Very funny. But seriously, waddyawant? "

" More trouble in Megakat. "

" Pardon me, isn't that _YOUR_ issue?

" Should be. "

" Why not? "

" We don't have fourth-wall phones. "

" Not lending. "

" Why lend when you can come? "

" No. "

" Why not? "

" Refer to the first line of this conversation. " He pointed up.

" Just come on, you baby. "

" Oh no you di-ant. "

" Yup. "

" Isn't Jake there to help? "

" Nope. "

" Why not? "

" He's dead. "

The crowd gasped.

" AGHHTGGSDGFD! When'd those guys get there? Nevermind, why is Jake dead? "

" Dark Kat. "

" Well, that narrows it down to ALMOST EVERY SAD SWAT KATS FANFIC. "

" Shut up. "

" Fine, I'll revive him, but only if you leave me alone. "

He took his phone out.

- Revive Jake Clawson

" There, happy? "

" Very. "

" Get out of my house. "

" Fine. "

He got off the seat and left, heading to the parked Turbokat.  
It's engine ignited, and soon exploded.

It also took out Cereal's living room.

He got on his knees and as the camera zoomed out from above, Cereal screamed " CLLLLLIIIIIICCCCCCHHHEEEEEEESSSSS! "

" Well gee. It's up to me YET AGAIN. Ugh. " He said, obviously irritated.

... Calling Koma...

" Yes, Cereal? " Koma said.

" We're needed again. "

" UGH. Cantcha just revive them? "

" I could, but where's the fun in that? "

" Good point, I'll be right over. "

" You do realise... "

- tp koma cereal

Koma was suddenly in the same room.

" Oh, I forgot I had one. " He pulled out his iFourth.

- open portal megakat city

A purple portal opened.

" Welp, letsa go! "


	6. Purplish-Pink Flying Creeps

Cereal and Koma stepped into the ( what appears to be ) a perectly normal city.

" Chance was screwing with me, let's go back. " Cereal said, reaching for his phone once more.

" Not so fast, time travelers! " A familiar dark voice sounded.

" Did you _really_ just call us time travelers? " Koma said, doing the " sassy hands on hips " thing.

" Space travelers? "

" -1 life. "

" Stars? "

" -1 life. 8 left. "

" Erm... Dimension? "

" Ding ding ding. "

" You're allianced with the SWAT Kats, aren't you? " Dark Kat asked, crossing his arms.

" Maybe. "

" Good enough for me! GET HIM! " Dark Kat said, pointing at them all dramatically. Those purplish pink flying creeps fly at them, Cereal grabbed a cereal box on the ground, while Koma grabbed a glass bottle. Cereal whacked one out of the air, and trapped another one inside said box. Koma smashed the bottle on one's head, and now a piece of glass will forever remain in it's skull. He started jabbing at the others.

Cereal shouted, while still whacking the crap out of the others, " There's just too many! "

" I know! "

" Into that office! " Cereal pointed at a nearby building. They ran inside, and locked the door.

" AHA- " Cereal's AHA was cut short when one of those creepy purple pink things broke the window. He quickly grabbed a keyboard and bashed that sucker out.

" Our phones! " Cereal pointed out.

" Oh yeah... "

Koma and Cereal whipped out their iFourths and...

- Spawn M19

- Spawn Uzi

They held their weapons and nodded at eachother.

RATTATATATATATATATATAAATATAATTATAATATATATATATATATA TATA


	7. Swordrill

" We gotta find some new firepower. " Cereal said, as he was ctually growing tired of the RATTATATATATA sound.

" Agreed. " They tossed down their weaponry and ran upstairs. Cereal reached the door first, and Koma was rushing up the stairs, the creepy flying things in close pursuit. Koma finally reached the door, and Cereal shut it.

BONG.

Cereal burst into laughter.

" Why are you laughing!? " Koma shouted.

" Pfft... Physical comedy... Hahahah! "

The ran down the hall, reaching a supply closet. Cereal threw open the doors, and began searching.

" Bleach... Broom... Spray on white, turns blue when clean... Sword... "

" Sword? " Koma echoed.

" Yeah, a katana to be correct.

" Gimme. "

" Kay. " Cereal handed over the katana to Koma, and turned back to the closet while Koma swung it around.

" Drill! " Cereal exclaimed.

" Why a drill? " Koma asked.

" It has multiple uses. " Cereal replied.

" What do we do now? " Koma asked.

" I dunno.. We gotta find Jake, I guess? "

" To the salvage yard? "

" To the salvage yard! "

**- Note: This is a filler, I'll expand more on this later, I gotta focus on 2 Weeks After. -**


	8. Versus Metallikats

**- OHMYGODOHMYGODI'MSORRYIT'SSOLATTTTTE** -

Running with drill in hand, Cereal epicly _WHHHHHRRRRR_ed a creep's face in, while Koma was _SLISHY_ing some more.

" Why is running so _**HAAAAAAAARD**_? " Cereal moaned.

" Shut up and keep running! " Koma shouted back.

" Well you don't have to be so mean about it! " Cereal loudly replied at Koma's fox/wolf ears. _What, you thought he was human this entire time? Silly._

After a while of running, _WHHHHRRRRR_ing, and _SLISHY_ing crap, they reached an elevator! Yaaaay!

Cereal _**WOOT**_ed, while Koma randomly mashed buttons hoping the elevator would come up. Nutshell, it didn't.

" Where's the elevator? " Cereal called, showing some flying creeps the drill end of his trusty drill. He decided to name it _Mister WHHRR_. It fit the drill.

" Well, you tell me! " Koma called.

" QUIT BEING SO MEAN! " Cereal called back.

_Ding!_

" Elevator's here! " Cereal called, running to the door, Mister W in hand.

" WHAT THE CARPCOD!? " Koma shouted as the person inside was the lovable, murderous Metallikats.

- Familiar Pokemon battle intro theme -

METALLIKATS MAC & MOLLY would like to battle!

Go! CEREAL and KOMA!

**_- Sorry that the chapter's short. I've been addicted to TF2 and Minecraft. -_**


	9. le pokemans

CEREAL used WHHRR on MOLLY!

It's not very effective...

KOMA used SAMURAI SLASH on MAC!

It's not very effective...

MAC used MISSILE BARRAGE on CEREAL!

It's super effective!

Hit 12 times!

Cereal's health was down in the red now, with only 12 HP remaining.

MOLLY used TOMMYGUN on KOMA!

It's super effective!

Hit 10 times!

Koma was doing better, his health in the yellow, 20 remaining.

Their battle was interrupted by someone crashing through a door behind them.

Swishing their heads to the noise, they saw a familiar cinnamon tom.

" 'Ey, Razor! " Cereal said, giving him a thumbs up.

" Yay! You're not dead! " Koma shouted, giving off a fangirl squeal. ( Hehehehe. That PM, Koma. That PM. )

" It's that blasted SWAT Kat! " Molly said, drawing her tommygun.

" Nighty-night, freaks! " Mac said, pointing a missle launcher at Cereal and Koma, as he pulled the trigger!

Cereal let out an _eep _as a missile hit him, sending him through the hall, out a window. Soon after, they heard a _CRASH_.  
However, they also heard an " I'm fine! "

What happened to Koma, you ask? He dodged.

Grabbing a nearby pistol, Koma shot.

_CHK._

" Well, that was anticlimactic. " Koma said, with that _AWW SHIZZNIT_ look on his face.

" Well, nighty night, freak... " Molly said, pulling the trigger on her gun.

" Crap. " Koma said, with a losing look on his face.


	10. Mister Cereal: Meh Lawyer

**" I OBJECT! "** A voice boomed down the hall. Molly turned 180 degrees to look, so she missed and nipped a bit of Koma's ear. Everyone turned around to see none other than Cereal, pointing at Molly exactly like Phoenix Wright. Oddly enough, everyone started hearing the Ace Attorney 2001 " Objection " soundtrack.

Suddenly, Cereal had a desk, which he slammed his hands on, producing a loud BANG against the mahogany. " So, Molly! You say you're a mobster, right? " Cereal said.

" Well, yeah. Nutjob. " Molly replied.

" Well, tell me this...

WHY WEREN'T YOU ROBBING THE BANK WHILE THE SWAT KATS WERE DISTRACTED!? "

Everyone was struck silent.

" Er- Uhh... Well, ya se- " Molly stammered.

" HOLD IT! " Cereal shouted.

" You're no criminal at all! You and Mac tried to set the scene that you were criminals to give yourselves a B.A. look! "

" Well... Er- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! " Moly shouted, giving flashes of white every 3 seconds.

A judge walked in, gavel at the ready.

" Molly and Mac, I find you... "

G

U

I

L

T

Y

The judge walked over, and smacked the both of them with his gavel out of a nearby window.

Alluvasudden, all the attorney things _whoosh_ed out of existence.

_**- Filler things. My PC broke for a while, it is now repaired. Yay! -**_


	11. Insert Clever Name for Chapter 11 Here

Roy and Razor ( hehehe somewhat alliteration ) stared at astonishment at the " laywer ".

Cereal held up his hands in that " what? " fashion. " Well, can't everyone do that? " he asked.

The other two shook their heads.

" You people are no fun. " Cereal whined. Alluvasudden, Koma latched himself to Razor in a hugging fashion.

The audience went " D'awwww... " Cereal shot them all.

" Koma! " Cereal shouted, getting a familiar red crowbar from a scientist 1 foot away, pryed him off in about 15 minutes.

Cereal then slapped him. Hard. In the face. " Save it for your fanfics! This is no time to hug! "

Suddenly an asplosion happened.

" Mwahahaha! It is I, the Pas- " A bang was heard as everyone turned around, seeing Cereal with a .44 Magnum, pointed at the now collapsed skeleton on the floor. Oh, and the gun was smoking.

" D-Did you just kill the PASTMASTER? " Razor said, unsure of what he saw.

" Well, yeah. I put a round in his face, of course he's dead. " Cereal replied.

" We could never even score a fatal shot on him... " Razor said.

" Get better guns. "

Oh, and the random scientist was gone, preferring to hit some crab creatures in the face ( what? ) with a crowbar, that was probably even more red.


	12. Something Hyperspace

Suddenly, a livid Dark Kat busted through a window and zapped the three with his _" It's a something! "_ ray he stole from Cereal's something. Before they could object, they were floating in what Cereal liked to refer to as the _" Something Hyperspace "_. He floated over to Koma, who then floated over to Razor, who then floated over to a locker to get a flag that says _" Something "_. Finally, Koma said something, breaking the silence.

" Where the flying fladoodle are we? "

" Koma, " Cereal said, " welcome to the _Something Hyperspace_. "

_**SUFFERINGFROMWRITERSBLOCKSOCLIFFHANGERYAY**_

_**PS: Anyone wondering what Koma looks like, visit Komamura's son's profile.**_

And with that, cliffhangerness.


End file.
